Corona de Flores
by Chayi Reid Gubler
Summary: One-Shot. Reidgan. Un pequeño regalo de Morgan para Reid...


Corona de flores

**Notas: **Hola! Es el segundo fanfic que subo, (el primero se llama Dra. Spencer Reid), otro pequeño fic one-shot, como es obvio, me gusta el slash (o Yaoi, cómo le llamen ustedes) pero sé que algun s de ustedes no lo disfrutan tanto cómo yo, así que eh escrito otros fics por así decirlo "normales" de Reid y alguna novia que me invente para él, pronto los subiré. Gracias a tod s l s que leyeron mi fic anterior. Espero que éste les guste:3

**Título: **Corona de flores.

**Advertencias: **Slash *-* Fluffy:3. Si les gusta el lemon, discúlpenme, pero aquí no lo encontraran, mis fics son muy inocentitos, jeje, es que soy pésima escribiendo lemon, tal vez haya un poquitito de lime, quizá luego suba uno con mucho lemon *-* jiji *Mirada perver*

Spencer Reid se acababa de despertar en la cama y habitación de Morgan, en la que habían dormido la noche anterior de la manera más inocente posible.

El castaño se giró y encontró el otro lado de la cama vacío. Se asustó.

Luego escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina que lo tranquilizaron, sabiendo que Morgan estaba desayunando o algo así.

Sintió cómo su corazón volvía a palpitar a su velocidad normal, el hecho de que a Morgan le hubiera pasado algo lo mataría.

Apoyó su brazo en la cama para lograr sentarse, se giró para quedar en la orilla de la misma con los pies descalzos en el suelo.

Frotó sus ojos con ambas manos para ahuyentar el sueño.

Únicamente se encontraba en ropa interior, así que se colocó unos shorts negros cortos y una playera de Morgan blanca que tenía cerca, en la cual podrían entrar 3 de él, le quedaba demasiado grande.

Salió de la habitación para irse a la cocina, en la cual no había nadie, solo un plato y un vaso sucios, resultantes del rápido y sencillo desayuno de Morgan.

El ruido de la televisión llamó su atención. Morgan se encontraba sentado en el sofá. Reid puso ojos en blanco pensando que "ese hombre no hace nada más que perder su tiempo en vez de hacer algo productivo"

Se dirigió a la sala, Morgan estaba viendo un partido de futbol en el televisor, juego que el castaño no entendía y quizá jamás llegaría hacerlo.

Se paró frente a la televisión con los brazos en jarras, al perecer algo importante en el juego estaba por suceder, ya que Morgan, desesperado le gritaba que se quitase. Se escuchó un largo, largo "Goool!" por parte de la persona que narraba el partido. Morgan gritó, de no ser su novio, habría golpeado a Reid. El moreno se frustró tapándose la cara con ambas manos mientras gritaba. Una vez ya relativamente tranquilo volvió a mirar a Reid, quién seguía en el mismo lugar en la misma posición, sólo que con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro! -Le gritó fingidamente enojado.

-¿Es más importante el juego que yo? ¿Te entretiene más que yo? -Le dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Morgan bajó la mirada a las piernas prácticamente descubiertas de Reid, ya que el short le quedaba muy, muy corto, y la larga playera de Morgan lo cubría.

-Sí, es más entretenido que tú - Le dijo en broma.

Reid se acercó a Morgan, hincándose en el sillón quedando sobre él. Comenzando a besarlo en cuello y labios, mientras Morgan pasaba sus manos por la espalda y piernas de joven.

-¿Decías?

-Mmmmm...No me convenzo

Empujó suavemente a Reid dejándolo acostado en el sillón, Morgan comenzó a besarle el cuello, cosa que al castaño le daban muchas cosquillas. Comenzó a retorcerse mientras reía a carcajadas suplicándole a su novio que se detuviera.

-M...morg….ya….ya!...hace cosq….cosquillas….morg….Basta por favor!

El moreno hacía caso omiso de las peticiones de Reid, siguió besándolo hasta que después de demasiadas súplicas se detuvo.

Cambiaron de posición de modo que el castaño quedó boca abajo sobre Morgan quién estaba boca arriba.

Spencer comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, aire que perdió riéndose; igualmente estaba tonalmente rojito por lo mismo. Comenzó a recuperar su color natural.

-Me lo debías por arruinar mi juego.

-Ok, ok, no volveré a ponerme frente al televisor. Lección aprendida.

-Más te vale

Morgan le sonrió. Reid le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Tienes una risa extraña...pero adorable- Le comentó Morgan

Reid se sonrojó.

-A cualquiera le gusta que le digan que su risa es rara-Le dijo con sarcasmo

-Oh, vamos, lo que quise decir es que tu risa es adorable

-Cómo digas -Le respondió son creérselo

-Es cierto, no solo tu risa, si no todo tú eres adorable.

-No soy "adorable", son raro, demasiado. No sé cómo llegaste a fijarte en mí

-¡¿Cómo no fijarme en ti, eres...adorable?!

-¡No lo soy! Soy raro

-No es verdad -Terminó diciéndole, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara -¡Oh cierto, casi lo olvido! Espera un momento.

Morgan se levantó de donde estaba acortado con Reid encima, y se dirigió a la habitación en que durmieron, habitación de Morgan.

Reid lo siguió.

Entró a la habitación y vio a Morgan buscando en un cajón cerca de la cama, luego en su mochila, hasta que sacó una cajita delgada de plástico transparente un poco plana.

Morgan sonrió al ver la cajita y la cercó a Reid.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es para ti, la vi en una tienda y no pude evitar imaginártela puesta.

Reid se acercó, dentro de la caja había algo así como un alambre con flores blancas enrolladas, formando un simple...alambre con flores.

-Es una corona de flores- Aclaró Morgan mientras la sacaba de la cajita y se la ponía a Reid en la cabeza.

El castaño volteó al espejo de la habitación para verse.

-¡Oh por dios Reid! -Gritó Morgan quién posteriormente se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo y besarlo -Ahora sí, si te atreves a decir que no eres adorable te golpearé. Te vez seximente adorable.

-¿Esperas que salga así a la calle?-Dijo señalando su cabeza.

-Cómo quieras, en caso de que no, al menos póntela aquí en la casa, te ves sexy, amor.

Reid no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No soy adorable...ni sexy- Le volvió a decir aún con su rostro totalmente rojito.

-Otra vez con eso...Cállate y bésame-Le dijo Morgan, para posteriormente darle un beso largo y apasionado mientras jugueteaba con el largo y castaño cabello de Reid que quedaba perfectamente bien con la corona de flores.


End file.
